Simplicity
by TheLostSpirit
Summary: A simple keychain brings more than entertainment--it brings excitement. Bones/Booth one-shot.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the TV show "Bones".**

"What is it?" Temperance looked at the oddly shaped keychain in her hands while Seeley stood behind her desk. He had not forgotten about her birthday, which almost coincided with Valentine's Day, and wanted to surprise her with something special. She looked at him with confusion stricken across her face and looked at the smile on his.

"It's a keychain, Bones! Do you not know what those are now?" She looked back down at the keychain and started on one of her tangents.

"N-No, I know what a keychain is: it's a form of entertainment generally for teenagers to accessorize their key-rings, like for the keys to a car or even for their phones," Seeley sighed and took the keychain from her, "I-It's usually in bright colors to attract the customer in the store in order to get some minor profit for their store," he began to walk away from her with the keychain in his hand and started to move towards the door.

She rose from her desk and walked towards him, still talking about the miniscule effects of a keychain. "I do not find a liking to those, Booth, you know that. The feel of the keychain is synthetic, obviously a fake, and the design is disproportional. I find no intellectual gaining from that," she finished and he stopped at the door. Leaning against the doorframe, he smiled.

"You done?" She nodded; it was all of the information she knew about the silly items. "So I don't suppose you need one then, right?" She shook her head. Again, they were fake and the feel of the material was too pasty in her tastes. Next thing she knew the keychain was dropped into the garbage next to the door and her eyes widened.

"Booth! You are throwing away money!" She rushed over to the garbage can and pulled the little chain out from the top. She brushed a few of the particles inside the trash and stood back up. "You can't just waste something like this. It's obvious that you spent money on this, so why not return it?"

True, he could return it. But that would be heartbreaking; he got it for _her_, to ease his own heart and mind from thinking about her each waking moment. He felt her hands touch his own and felt the keychain engulf itself in his palm. She closed his hand and looked at him. "There, now you can go back to the store and get how much you spent on it," the warmth suddenly left his presence; she began to walk away. But he wanted more.

He grabbed her wrist with his free hand and pulled her back Their bodies touched, their wrists transferring each other's pulse (both were racing) and their faces exceptionally close than any other time. Neither made movements towards each other—that would be an act of love, in which Temperance did not believe in such a concept—but yearned for something extraordinary.

Seeley brought his hand with the keychain and brought it to her own. There was a spark of some kind—Temperance thought of it as electrical matter stored in her body—rushing through their bodies once he made contact. They knew they wanted it to last.

Very hoarsely—Temperance thought of it as a way to be seductive—he whispered, "Keep it," and placed the keychain in her soft hand. She felt the little item latch itself to her skin and her fingers suddenly envelope around the hard material. She also felt his fingers touch hers, which then sparked another bit of electricity.

His grasp on her wrist loosened and his own warmth began to leave her—she felt cold, suddenly. He was out the door, walking away from the woman of his dreams, and she was still standing there, recollecting what had just happened. Had she felt this way before? Then again, emotions were triggers from the brain, so she thought otherwise.

She looked down at the little keychain and held it up to her eyes. Sure, the skull was a bit disproportional, what with it missing a nasal cavity and the mouth not showing signs of actually having teeth, but it started to grow on her. She knew it wouldn't be perfect, but it was for her.

And he was perfect for her.

**Well. My first Bones one-shot. I feel like something is missing, maybe a kiss? Eh, they're not THAT romantic!**

**Take the ending as you may. I have a feeling a lot of you will think one way and another group will think another. If you want, message me to find out what the ending means. Otherwise, that's it. I don't know if Bones actually hates keychains. That's just for the sake of the story! Geez**

**Hm. I might do another Bones one-shot. We'll see how this one turns out.**

**Until next time! **

**TLS**


End file.
